You Belong With Me
by ultimatefreakofnature
Summary: I'm sure that there are quite a few of these out there, but I'm making one. This is my first fic with fluff, so bear with me. Katie likes Travis, but he's dating an Aphrodite girl. What will happen when they break up? Tratie. K for fluff.


**A/N: Songfic- _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and other associated characters or Taylor Swift. If I did, you would all bow down before me and be my slaves. Wait, no, that's if I own Harry Potter...**

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_And she'll never know your story like I do._

* * *

Katie sat on the porch of the Demeter cabin and watched Travis pace back and forth in front of the Hermes cabin, talking on a monster-proof phone. She was too far away to hear him, but she knew who he was talking to on the phone. He had been dating Jessica for a while now, but they just didn't seem to work out. She was Aphrodite beautiful and cared a little too much about her looks. She was of course the classic Aphrodite girl: bright blue eyes, blonde hair curled to perfection, and the perfect tan to go with her perfect figure. Katie glanced at Travis again. His dark curls were tossled and his blue eyes, usually filled with a mischievous glint, were filled with anger. He and Jessica were once again fighting, but what else was new. Katie shook her head and looked back down at the flower chain she was braiding for her little sister, thinking about the latest 'it' couple.

Ever since Travis had asked Jessica out, the pranks had gone from a hundred times a day to maybe once a week. For someone who dated a Stoll, Jessica had next to no sense of humor, or at least not the kind that he had. Her humor consisted of knock-knock jokes and other stupid stuff. Jessica had somehow talked Travis into stopping the pranks, and suddenly Camp wasn't Camp without the pranks. Even a few of the Ares kids who found themselves being covered in pink paint and sparkles more times than they could count missed the famous 'Stoll Spirit'. And it had been four months since they started dating. Sure, the other Hermes' kids would pull the occasional prank, but none were as extravagant- or as messy - as the Stolls' pranks.

Katie jumped a bit when she felt someone sit down beside her, making the boards creak slightly. Looking up, she found Travis running a hand through his hair. Setting the flower chain in her lap, Katie looked at Travis. He looked distraught, and she could see the faint lines of not-much sleep under his eyes. After a moment, she asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

Travis sighed and turned to look at her. "Jessica is just so frustrating sometimes. She thinks that since I'm dating her now I can't so much as look at another girl, let alone talk to them. Apparently complimenting Annabeth on her new shirt is cheating. And everyone knows that Annabeth's dating Percy."

"Well," Katie started thoughtfully. "If that's what she thinks, but it's not what you want, then it's not the right relationship. You've got to find someone who will put up with you _and_ your stupid pranks." _Someone like me_, Katie thought to herself.

Travis put a hand over his heart, mocking pain. "Katie! That's very mean of you." Even as he said it, Katie could see a small smile cross his face. Katie opened her mouth to say something but suddenly his phone rang. Travis flinched a bit and gave Katie an apologetic smile. "We can talk later Kate-Kat." He said, standing up. Katie nodded but knew there wouldn't be a later.

* * *

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._  
_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_  
_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_  
_That can light up this whole town._  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down._

* * *

Katie walked among the strawberry bushes, using her little bit of magic to help the few strawberries that needed it as she went. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't notice when Travis sneek up on her, even though he stepped on a few dried leaves. When he spoke, Katie jumped a foot in the air and spun around.

"Travis!" she scolded. "Don't sneek up on me like that." Travis pouted and she laughed. Shaking her head, she turned back to her work. When she heard him following her she spoke. "There a reason you're following me?" she asked without looking up.

Travis shook his head, making his curls bounce. "Just wanted to talk."

Katie turned to him with a raised brow. "Oh? And what would the all-knowing Travis Stoll need to talk about little ol' me about?" she asked in a mocking voice, making him smile. Katie smiled in turn as well. Ever since Jessica, he hadn't smiled much.

"Oh, just about-" Travis was cut off by a shrill voice calling his name. Jessica. Travis sighed. The blonde girl flounced up to the two and smiled at Travis. "Travie! There you are. I've been looking absolutely everywhere for you." Katie winced inwardly at the nickname. Travie? Really?

Travis nodded. "Oh, uh really? Didn't know." Jessica giggled and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. After she pulled away, when Travis was busy wiping the lipstick off, she gave a harsh glare to Katie, mouthing 'He's mine'. Katie simply rolled her eyes and turned back to her work, missing the look of sadness that Travis gave her when Jessica pulled him away.

* * *

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

* * *

The bleachers were filled with demi-gods cheering as the two chariot raced around the arena. It was the final showdown between the Ares and Hermes cabins. As usual, Clarisse and one of her brothers drove theirs and the Stoll brothers drove the Hermes chariot. Katie cheered as Travis threw a goop grenade at Clarisse, making her swerve to avoid it. The Hermes chariot pulled across the finish line and everyone stood up with a happy roar.

Katie watched as Jessica walked out of the bleachers. As usual she wore a white mini skirt, orange Camp Half-Blood spaghetti strap shirt and white heels. Katie laughed when the girl stumbled over the uneven ground, glancing down at her own shoes. Her worn sneakers were covered in dirt from the fields, as were her faded jeans. shrugging, Katie looked back up to see Jessica flirting- with an Athenian boy! Katie scowled and glared daggers at the blonde. Katie shook her head sadly when Travis walked up to the couple. He asked Jessica a question and turned to him. Even from this distance, Katie could see the words 'We're over' on her lips.

The look on Travis' face made Katie's heart break: it was one of rejection. Katie started climbing down off the bleachers to talk to him, but by the time she reached dirt, he was gone.

* * *

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're 'bout to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me._

* * *

Katie searched the camp for an hour and eventually found Travis sitting on the beach, watching the waves. Katie slowly walked up to him and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. They sat in silence for a moment and then Katie spoke. "So how about that weather?"

Travis looked at her and laughed, his face lighting up. Katie grinned, glad that she was able to make him laugh after his break up. Travis smiled at her then turned his head back to the ocean. "Of all the things to say, that's it?" he asked, though she could her hear the smile in his voice. Katie shrugged. "It made you smile though, didn't it?"

Travis glanced at her. "It did. Thanks Katie-Kat." he said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. She's pushed his hand away, grinning as he pouted. They sat there for a while, talking about things like favorite foods and when Grover had caught Chiron with tail curlers. **{A/N: Anyone who can say which book this is from gets a virtual cookie! (::)} **After a few moments of laughter they sat in silence.

And then Travis broke it. "You going to the party?" he asked. There was a party being held at the pavilion. It was supposed to be a reminder of what had happened at the battle for Olympus, but it always turned into a celebration. Probably cause no one could stand all the sad faces.

Katie shook her head. "Promised my sister I'd teach her how to take care of the flowers." She could see Travis out of the corner of her eye frown, but she passed it off as being too dark. After all, why would he be sad about her not going.

She stayed sitting as he stood up an stretched. "Well, wish you were." he said, then walked off to his cabin. Katie sat on the sand, thinking about what he had said.

* * *

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._  
_You belong with me._  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_

* * *

The party was almost like a school dance. Couples would choose out outfits together, worrying over colors and matching. So of course, when Katie walked in wearing a strapless knee-length green dress, people starred. First off, no one had ever seen Katie wear a dress. Second, she didn't have a boyfriend, so there was really no reason for her to be here. But there was, and it's name was Travis Stoll.

Katie had told her little sister that they would have to reschedule, but once Lacey heard the reason she grinned. Calling in a few more girls, they helped make Katie look like a princess. They curled the ends of her brown hair, put mascara, lipstick and a few other products of make-up on. She wore green flats that matched her dress, and after all the pampering, she really did feel like a princess.

Katie rubbed her bare arm, suddenly feeling self conscious in the dress. She nervously walked over to the wall and stood there, looking around for a mess of unruly brown curls. However, Travis spotted her first. a grin appeared on his face as he started towards her, and Katie smiled nervously at him. He was stopped by Jessica, who started to coo over him, but he simply excused himself and pushed past her.

Reaching Katie, he stopped and looked at her. "Katie, you look... beautiful." He said eventually. Katie blushed but smiled at the compliment. Travis smiled and took a step forward. "You look perfect." he said before pressing his lips to hers. After a few seconds he pulled away, grinning. Katie was bushing again, but looked up into his blue eyes.

"You belong with me." Katie said, and Travis slipped his hand into hers and pulled her onto the dance floor, where a slow song had just started.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think that went pretty well, don't you think? Anyways, please read and review. I'm still new to this whole fluff business, so flames are welcome. **

**~ultimatefreakofnature**


End file.
